


And furthermore...

by Powrhug



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powrhug/pseuds/Powrhug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow up to Danny Rants and the World Waits (no need to read it first, though)....Danny rants some more.</p><p>“Sure, looks like we’ll be here awhile.” Steve replied equally as quiet, holding out his mug.</p><p>“You’re just holding out for the make-up sex after?” Chin asked, as if talking about the weather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And furthermore...

**Author's Note:**

> Another Danny!rants fic. Originally posted on Livejournal 3/1/11.

_“…and I have to ask you why, why Steven. Why on God’s green and beautiful earth did you not think to tell me that in the first place. Hmm? Why? When you’re partners – and that’s what we are, are we not – there’s this thing called trust. I trust you. You trust me. We trust each other. And we’re one big happy, yet dysfunctional – granted - family. It’s a fairly simple concept. One I’d have assumed you’d learned over the years as you and your brothers in arms survived in the wilds of the jungles of whatever Middle, Upper, Eastern, Western Hemispherian place, what what what, if it’s not a word it should be, my friend. And don’t try to get me off track here. Because I know that look and I hear it loud and clear and believe me, I do not like what it’s saying. Not even one little bit. So you need to wipe it off your smug SEALian face before we have a problem here. Are we going to have a problem? Because I really need to know that. And you know why? Because right here, right now, we’re at DEFCON 4. Or possibly, just possibly, 3 even. And believe me we can go higher. Or lower, or whatever the hell direction you go when you’re doing that DEFCON thing you great evil genius military minds like to do when you’re trying to warn us mere mortals of imminent danger. So yes, you have not seen me at that thing, that higher level thing, babe. Have not. Not now. Not in the past. Not ever. But we are swiftly climbing there and…”_

Chin held out the coffee pot to Steve without looking at him and whispered, “Coffee?”

“Sure, looks like we’ll be here awhile.” Steve replied equally as quiet, holding out his mug.

“You’re just holding out for the make-up sex after?” Chin asked, as if talking about the weather.

“Yeah, but what about you? Why are you still here?”

_"…because I can and I will. You know that. Our friend Chin here knows it. Kono, who’s not even here, by the way, knows it. We all know it…"_

“Haven’t figured that out yet.”

“Fair enough.” Steve said, taking a careful sip of his coffee. “Wow, did we change brands?”

Chin looked at him briefly out of the corner of his eye, “Naw, new filters.”

Steve merely nodded slightly in reply keeping his eyes fixed on Danny and making only small movements so he wouldn’t draw undue attention.

_“…a lemur! Yes, that’s right, a lemur. Which, is not my idea of a good time. Not on this planet and not in this lifetime, my friend. And to be honest with you, I’m not sure who would. Who in their right mind would. Because have you ever really looked, I mean really and truly looked at a lemur? Because I have my friend. And let me tell you, it's not something you soon forget. So how it would have, you know, slipped your mind? Beyond me. Completely and totally beyond me. So, if you figure that out between sharpening your blades and oiling your rifles and cataloguing your grenades or whatever it is you do while plotting total world domination, you let me know. Okay? You let me know that. Because I’m waiting here. Holding my breath. Just waiting for the answer to that one, babe. And I’m not going anywhere until I a) get an answer that will make this more logical. More more more reasonable, if you will. Or b) I go blue in the face from TRYING TO GET YOUR ATTENTION WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WHAT? AM I TALKING TO HEAR MYSELF TALK HERE? Huh? Please tell me I’m not talking to myself here because honestly…”_

Chin started to edge off the corner of the desk where he’d been sitting.

“Chin, you leave me alone with him right now and I’ll kill you in your sleep.” Steve murmured, his mouth poised as if taking another sip.

Chin slid back into place. “Right, boss.”

_”...and another thing, when have I ever said I like purple? Purple! When? Because for the life of me, Steven, I could have sworn, sworn, that has never come up in any conversation we’ve had. Ever. And how do I know this? Because I don’t even like purple. Never have. And I can guarantee you, the phrase 'I like purple' has never, ever, crossed these lips. So please, by all means, refresh my…_

 

~end~


End file.
